It's not complicated if you surrender to love
by kiarcheo
Summary: Brittany and Rachel are fed up with Quinn and Santana's behaviours. Quinn/Rachel/Santana/Rachel: Faberrittana. Rated M for the awesomeness that it's the OT4


**Title: **It's not complicated if you surrender to love

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**:Santana/Rachel/Quinn/Brittany: Faberittana

**Spoilers**: none

**Disclaimer**: nothing is mine, except the plot

**Summary**: Brittany and Rachel are fed up with Quinn and Santana's behaviors

**Note**: English is not my first language, so thanks to **squire_conrad** for helping me!  
The songs are 'Complicated' by Avril Lavigne and 'Surrender' by Laura Pausini

* * *

Rachel Berry was sitting on the bleacher, watching Cheerios' practice. Well, she was watching Brittany, Quinn, and Santana practicing with the Cheerios.

She waved to them as they finished and went to the locker room, smiling brightly, but she frowned when Santana and Quinn ignored her, while the other girls laughed, pointing at her.

"Hi Rach."

She was startled because she thought Brittany was with the others and she didn't hear her approaching.

"Hello. You were amazing. I love watching you perform," Rachel said, by now at ease with the simplified speech she uses with her girlfriend.

"Thank you!" the blonde hugged her and then started tickling her.

Rachel shrieked laughing, "Brit! Stop it!"

When Brittany actually stopped, Rachel slid away. "You'll pay for this," she threatened her, glaring at her with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Catch me, if you can!" Brittany answered, happy that her plan to chase away the brunette's frown worked. Since she didn't have a Barbra Streisand film at hand, Rachel had forbidden sex in public places, and she wasn't as good as Quinn or Santana with listening to her rant, the only thing she could think of was exploiting her ticklishness.

.

"Ugh, I hope they don't screw each other in our showers," a blonde Cheerio spat, watching as Brittany and Rachel, giggling and red in the face from running around, stumbled into the locker room, with the blonde giving the shorter girl a piggyback ride.

"Ew," the other girls groaned, while Santana and Quinn smirked at each other sadly, knowing that it was exactly what they were going to do, and wishing that they could join them.

"Are you coming? I don't want to be late to the party," a shrill voice called them.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Uhh…"

"What?"

"Sorry," Brittany put in the hairpin she was keeping between her lips. "No, I don't know."

"How am I supposed to know how to dress, if I don't know where I'm going?" Rachel asked irritated.

"I don't know?" the blonde answered uncertainly.

"It was a rhetorical…" Rachel stopped seeing Brittany looking at her. "Nothing. Will you help me pick out something?"

"Sure!" the Cheerio jumped excited. "But you know, you are hot in everything," she added, obtaining a beaming look from Rachel.

When the doorbell rang the two girls opened the door to find Quinn and Santana, each holding a bunch of flowers.

"Hi gorgeous, ready for our date?"

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Hello Quinn, would you like some cookies. I made them- "

The blonde interrupted her, "I prefer healthier food, but you can eat this fattening poison if you want."

"Not that anybody will notice the difference!" came from the crowd.

Rachel looked at Quinn's impassible face and stormed away, followed by snickers.

"You traitors!" Quinn hissed.

"What?" Santana and Brittany looked at her, munching on cookies.

"I had to refuse them because the Cheerios were giving me the evil eye, claiming that they are not good for our figures… and I find you eating them!"

"Well, they won't know," Santana shrugged.

Quinn reached out for them, but Brittany took them away, "Sorry, but Rach made us promise to not give them to you."

"What?"

"Yeah, and she threatened to never bake again if we disobey," Santana continued. "So…sorry, but no, you can't have them."

Quinn glared at them and stomped away.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Brit, I already explained it to you."

"But you promised."

"Don't be such a baby!"

"Excuse me?" Rachel spoke up, seeing Brittany's lips quivering.

"What do you want?" Santana barked.

Rachel recoiled a little, then she straightened up. "I was talking to Brittany," she turned to the blonde, taking her hand. "Come on."

.

"Brit?" Rachel said softly.

"I don't understand," Brittany sighed, still staring at the ducks padding in the lake.

"What?"

"Why they are so mean to us at school? At home they are not like that," the blonde looked at Rachel. "Why Rach?"

"I don't know. But it can't go on. We need to do something."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Singing of course!"

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Rachel, Brittany, are you ready?"

"Of course, Mr. Schuester, thank you." Rachel stood up, offering a hand to the blonde and together they went to the center of the stage.

When Brittany started singing everyone was surprised at her voice, since they never heard her singing alone, without the choir, except for Santana and Quinn who were wondering why they didn't know about this.

_Uh huh  
Life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is_

Rachel continued, inwardly rolling her eyes at the Gleek's faces. Really, did they think she only knew Broadway songs? 

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see

I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become

Their voices blend perfectly singing the most important part of the song.

**Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me**

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
  
Seeing the confusion on everyone's faces, Rachel decided to make things clearer and she turned towards the two Cheerios.

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me

Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become 

Brittany and Rachel were now in front of Quinn and Santana, singing looking at them.

**Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me**

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
_(No no no)_  
No no  
_(No no no)  
_No no  
_(No no no)_  
**No no**

Finished with the song they went to their seats and took their bags.

"Mr. Schuester, we are going home. Alone," Rachel stressed the last word looking at Quinn and Santana. "Come on, Brit."

Quinn and Santana turned to each other. "We need to talk. Now," they said together, standing up and leaving the room, not even saying goodbye to the others.

"Well, it's seems that practice is over for today," Mr. Schuester announced.

"Wow! That Brittany and Santana were together was obvious, but Rachel and Quinn?" Mercedes whispered, taking Kurt's arm and leaving the room.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Hello?" Santana answered the phone eagerly.

"San."

"Oh," the Latina sighed, "it's you."

"I love how you are always happy to hear from your girlfriend," Quinn said bitingly.

"Sorry Q, I just hoped you were Brittany or Rachel."

"You didn't hear from them either."

"No, I tried to call them but they didn't answer."

"Wait a moment, someone's at the door."

Santana opened the door to find Quinn.

"Hi," Quinn put away the phone. "I went to Brittany's and her mom said that she was at Rachel's. And she'll stay there until Monday."

"Shit! Brittany alone would have relented easily, but Berry is so damn stubborn."

"But we love her."

They looked at each other, "Yeah."

"We need a plan."

"Suggestions?"

"Well since the one we need to tackle is Rachel…"

"Singing," they said together.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Brittany and Rachel arrived at school on Monday morning to find Quinn and Santana waiting for them.

Quinn put an arm around Rachel, Santana around Brittany.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Walking our girlfriends to class," Quinn answered like it was obvious.

"So, we are your girlfriends now?" the brunette asked bitterly.

Quinn and Santana exchanged a look and steered them away towards a more secluded place.

"We are sorry for how we behaved," Santana started.

"We understand that we were wrong, and that we hurt you," Quinn continued.

"But we plan to make it up to you."

"Starting now."

"You are our girlfriends and we love you very much and we won't hide it anymore"

They finished their rehearsed speech and looked at their girls. After a split second and a look between Rachel and Brittany, the brunette jumped into Santana's arms, while Brittany squeezed Quinn. Next they exchanged their partners, Rachel 'thanking' Quinn and Brittany, Santana.

Then Brittany kissed and hugged Rachel, who whispered into the blonde's ear, "We did it," and they didn't see the other couple exchange a high-five, congratulating each other.

"I hate to say it…but we need to go in."

The three Cheerios groaned at Rachel but picked up their bags. Santana slipped an arm around Rachel's shoulder, who was holding Brittany's hand, while Quinn had her arm around the taller blonde's waist.

"And just to be clear, the 'no making out or sex in a public place' rule is still on," Rachel added, just before entering within other people's earshots.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"I heard that Santana carried Rachel's books."

"Quinn was waiting for Brittany after class."

"Brittany and Santana and Rachel ate lunch together."

"I saw Rachel and Santana leaving the rest room all mussed up."

"And I saw Quinn and Rachel holding hands."

The Glee club fell silent as Brittany and Rachel entered the room and sat down in the first row of chairs.

"Ready?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Quinn and Santana are missing, Mr. Schuester," Finn said, and everyone looked at the two girls.

Rachel raised her head from Brittany's shoulder to look around and then at her girlfriend, who shrugged.

"Well, let's start anyway, okay?" the teacher asked.

.

"Remind me why we are doing this?"

Quinn stopped, with her hand on the handle, "Because this was the plan, singing to them to show them that we are serious. And because we spent our Sunday working on it and we missed more than half of Glee practice to make this song perfect."

"But everything is okay now."

"Yeah, but before Rachel starts thinking that we got away too easily, this will ensure us complete forgiveness."

"Rachel will love it!" Santana agreed. "Okay, let's go."

Quinn opened the door, interrupting the practice. "Mr. Schuester, we are sorry for being late. We'd like to sing something."

"We, Quinn?" the teacher asked curiously. "Sure," he continued, seeing as she was already on the stage.

Quinn closed her eyes, listening to the music, and started singing:

_I can't pretend anymore  
That I'm not affected, I'm not moved  
I can't lie to myself, that I'm not, always thinking of you _

When another voice continued, she watched Santana making her way towards her.

You make me strong  
You show me I'm not weak to fall in love  
When I thought I'd never need, now I can't get enough

_I always made it on my own  
I always thought that I would keep control  
You changed everything I believe in  
Now I just can't fight this feeling baby_

After Quinn's part they sang together.

**I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong, and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
I don´t wanna resist, 'cause your touch and your kiss  
Have shattered my defenses  
I surrender **

The blonde stood up in front of Rachel, who was holding Brittany's hand tightly in her lap.

_I have to admit that I  
Never thought I'd need someone this way  
'Cause you opened my eyes, so that I can see so much more_

Santana went next to Quinn, singing at Brittany.

I always made it on my own  
I always thought that I would keep control  
You changed everything I believe in  
Now I just can't fight this feeling baby

Then they switched places, singing together, the brunette Cheerio at Rachel, Quinn at the other blonde.

**I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong, and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
I don´t wanna resist, 'cause your touch and your kiss  
Have shattered my defenses  
I surrender**

**I surrender to this feeling in my heart**  
**I surrender to the safety of your arms**  
**To the touch of your lips**  
**To the taste of your kisses**

**I raise my hands and I surrender**  
**'Cause your love is too strong, and I can't go on**  
**Without your tender arms around me**

**I surrender**  
**I raise my hands and I surrender**  
**'Cause your love is too strong, and I can't go on**  
**Without your tender arms around me**

**I surrender**  
**I can't pretend anymore**  
**I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you**

They finished, kneeling in front of the two girls, who drew them in a group hug.

"Ehm," Mr. Schuester cleared his throat. "Good job girls. I was thinking that next time you could prepare a mash up and -"

"Excuse me, Mr. Schuester."

"What is it Rachel?" he asked patiently.

"I'm afraid we will not be able to work on any project for the next practice."

"We won't?" Santana looked at her confused.

"My parents are on a business trip until Thursday."

"We won't!" the Latina almost yelled, throwing the tiny girl over her shoulder and dashing out of the room.

"San went on 'I want sex now' mode with Rach," Brittany turned to Quinn "isn't that against the rule?"

The shorter blonde leant in to whisper something in her ear that made Brittany leap up.

"Hurry up Quinn," she dragged her, "or they will start without us!"

Everyone left in the room stayed silent for a moment and then everybody started talking at once.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" the teacher wondered aloud.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and if you want, let me know what do you think about it.


End file.
